


Equijade for the comfort

by MewMewKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This is pretty much me venting using my synpath and my comfort character, if you ship this then i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewKitten/pseuds/MewMewKitten
Summary: This is me venting. I could care less if this is OOC i just needed to write something to comfort me.
Relationships: Equius Zahhak ❤ Jade Harley, Jade Harley/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Equijade for the comfort

centaursTesticle [CT]  began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

CT: D --> Hello human.

GG: hey

CT: D --> Something seems off with you today, human.

GG: what do you mean, im fine!!! :)

CT: D --> I command you to tell me.

GG: i dont think youd understand

CT: D --> I may not understand humans much, but surely I could be of assistance?

CT: D --> We may not quite understand each other but we experience similar emotions, do we not?

CT: D --> I know we also may not know each other very well but you are quite cheerful.

CT: D --> You remind me of my moirail...

GG: your what?

CT: D --> Nevermind that.

CT: D --> Tell me.

GG: i...

CT: D --> Talking to others wouldn't make you any less STRONG.

GG: your right...

GG: i guess im just

GG: feeling extremely lonely

GG: before you say anything more

GG: yes i have friends! i love my friends so dearly!

GG: but even having friends cant stop you from feeling empty

GG: i grew up on an island with just my dog bec

GG: bec's great and all but that doesn't make up for the no human contact i never got

GG: i guess i just 

GG: really

GG: want to see my friends

CT: D --> I see.

CT: D --> I understand how you feel.

GG: you do?

CT: D--> The only one that really is my friend would be Nepeta, and I can't say she's 100% happy to be my moirail.

CT: D--> We do care about each other but I know from her conversations from others that she's not happy with some of the things I have done.

CT: D --> I'm trying to protect her but I know how saddening it is for me to not let her FLARP.

GG: flarp?

GG: like larp?

CT: D--> Possibly?

CT: D --> Anyway

CT: D --> While loneliness isn't something that can be cured from one conversation alone, it can be eased.

CT: D --> Talking about it like this may help.

CT: D --> Video chats can be even better to get as close as to the human interaction you crave as well.

CT: D --> I am normally not great at giving at advice.

CT: D --> In fact I NEVER give advice.

CT: D --> I don't know why I'm doing that now.

CT: D --> Especially to someone I barely know.

CT: D --> If my advice isn't helping hopefully this conversation can bring some sort of comfort to you at the very least.

CT: D --> If it doesn't, then I apologize.

GG: you know i actually feel better talking about it

GG: i dont like to bring up my emotions much

GG: i like to stay happy so my friends can be happy too, haha!

CT: D --> I do not believe that is healthy

CT: D --> I demand you stop that.

GG: i cant stop doing that just in a day

GG: but i can try! :)

CT: D --> Thank you.

GG: thanks for talking to me!

GG: whats your name? i dont think i ever learned what yours was

CT: D --> Oh.

CT: D --> Equius Zahhak.

GG: that's an interesting name

CT: D --> Yours, human?

GG: jade harley! :)

CT: D --> Yours is also not one I have seen before.

CT: D --> But I like it.

CT: D --> It matches the color you type in.

GG: heehee thanks!

GG: i never thought id become friends with a troll but i guess i am friends with one now!

CT: D --> What is a friend?

CT: D --> I always hear you humans use that term but I don't understand it.

GG: its like

GG: how do i put this

GG: someone you trust and can have both deep and funny conversations with

GG: you have something in common too

GG: its hard to put only one definition to it so consider that my interpretation

CT: D --> I see

CT: D --> It seems similar to moiraillegience yet... not?

GG: were talking about what stuff means in our culture so can you tell me what moiraillegience is?

CT: D --> I suppose.

CT: D --> Depending on where you stand in the blood caste, you either are pacifying them and preventing your moirail from being too violent, or you protect them.

CT: D --> Moirails complement and balance each other and let their other quadrants be more successful.

GG: thats actually...

GG: pretty interesting!! :)

GG: i dont think any of my friends could be considered my moirails

GG: though i do think we got the complement and balance part down pretty well!

CT: D --> Well, you only need one moirail, you can still have good 'friends' as you say alongside your moirail and any other quadrantmates you may have.

GG: makes sense

GG: can you still have more than one moirail?

CT: D --> That I don't have the answer to.

CT: D --> Nepeta might have the answer to that.

GG: i see

CT: D --> I just want to make sure.

CT: D --> Has this conversation helped you in anyway?

GG: definitely!!!

GG: ill try doing some of your advice!

GG: even if opening up is hard

CT: D --> Good.

CT: D --> I may have to end this conversation soon.

CT: D --> It's getting late.

GG: aw :(

GG: it was fun talking to you!

GG: i think i can consider you a friend now! :)

CT: D --> Really?

CT: D --> I don't know much others outside of Nepeta...

GG: yeah!

GG: you dont seem to be like such a bad guy as the others make you out to be!

GG: well, ill let you go now

GG: rest well!

GG: maybe another time you can explain blood castes to me?

CT: D --> I'd be happy to do that for you, Jade.

CT: D --> I will talk to you tomorrow, if I can.

CT: D --> What do they say when it's getting late for you humans?

CT: D --> Good night, I believe?

GG: yup!

GG: anyway, talk to you later!

centaursTesticle [CT]  ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]


End file.
